


Drunk in love

by Not_The_Gods_Favorite



Series: Random Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Sam Winchester, Beer, Being High, Castiel is Not Innocent, Castiel is Not a Virgin, Chill Castiel (Supernatural), Dean is a Sweetheart, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, High Castiel, High Dean, High Sam, Implied Sexual Content, Kind Dean, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Random & Short, Random Prompts, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M, everyone is chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Not_The_Gods_Favorite
Summary: They are drunk, high and ready to do the do (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Drunk in love

Sam sighed for the twelfth time in the night when Dean snatched a pack of cigarettes from his coffee table and grabbing a lighter lit it and took a long drag. 

Cas, -who was sprawled out on the sofa- had his head and part of his back pressed back against Sam's chest and the rest of his body was between his legs, he was marveling over Dean's lips wrapped around the cigarette. The two of them were pretty drunk, Sam wasn't, bad luck had made him lose a bet, so no drinks for him for two weeks. But all of them where higher than the Empire State.

Sam moved his hand pressed against Cas belly, he brushed down, softly squeezing his thigh. Just a soft reassuring touch.

Dean grabbed a empty can and let the ash fall on it. He took another long drag.

"you are smoking that shit to try to clear your mind, not like Cas here" Sam chuckled watching as Dean breathed out the smoke and Cas only stared intently at Dean lips, with a stupid grin in his face. Dean smashed the cigarette in the table.

"yeah, wanted to sober up a bit before things went south" Dean sat down right next to Cas, who sprag up and roamed his hand in Dean's chest, face getting two inches away, waiting. 

Sam grinned behind them, it was always a pleasure watch Dean and Cas mess around. 

But Dean only kissed him, dirty yes, but just kissing, maybe Dean grasped at Cas crotch because Cas moaned and pressed even more to Dean.

"just a beer more and we go to the bed, 'kay?" Dean proposed, obviously not happy with the amount of alcohol in Cas' system.

Cas nodded, eager.

Cas reached for a can and he was sipping but spit it back. With a shocked face ran away to the bathroom. 

Dean laughed as Sam looked worriedly as Cas rinsed his mouth several times before walking back. 

"hey, at least you are a bit less high" Dean laughed again. 

"its not funny Dean, I almost drank ash!" Cas complained grabbing a closed can and popping the lid. He drank it fast, tossing the can away and dropped himself atop of Sam. 

"so, are we going to get handsy or what?" Cas grinned circling his hips.


End file.
